


your friendly neighborhood freshman

by WeAlwaysShare



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Origin Story, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAlwaysShare/pseuds/WeAlwaysShare
Summary: peter parker is an ordinary 14 year old kid from queens ..... well, not for long.





	1. Chapter 1

"......and face facts, the sequel will just always be better....dude!" Peter felt his best friend nudging him out of his trance that  _ is  _ Liz Toomes. The prettiest junior girl; scratch that, the prettiest girl overall that he had ever laid eyes on.

Don't get him wrong, he knew he had no chance. He saw the guys Liz had been attracted to, let's just say they are nothing at all like Peter Parker. The total opposite of scrawny, awkward, and blind if you ever dared to take his glasses from him. 

Peter shook himself to gaze his attention back onto Ned, "Sorry man, what were you saying?"

Ned just rolled his eyes; fully aware of why Peter hadn't been paying attention previously. "Empire Strikes Back will always beat A New Hope. Case closed."

"Nuh uh. Look man I'm not saying Empire Strikes Back isn't the most memorable, but at least with Episode IV we get a feel of Luke's whole backstory, which is sick. Plus we got build up and meaningful character moments."

"Uhm, what do you call 'Luke, I am your father.' A meaningless moment for both Vader  _ and  _ Luke?" Ned argues.

"Hey I never said that wasn't important. I just-" Peter is cut off when he hears Flash in front of him mock snoring, then looking back at Peter with a snide smirk; ultimately ceasing Peter from speaking.

There really was no rhyme or reason as to why Peter was so intimated by Flash Thompson of all people. Of course Peter would never challenge him on fist to fist nor does he think Flash is that kind of bully anyways, but there's just- oh face facts. Peter knows it's because he just can't stick up for himself. It's better for him to just stay quiet and give Flash less things to bother him about than saying something potentially stupid and ruin any credibility he ever had at defending himself anyways.

"Hey guys! You ready to get to the museum?" Peter immediately snaps his gaze up at Liz, who had made her way to the back of the bus to check on them.

"H-hi L-liz. Uh yeah! Yeah! We uhm! Never been more ready! I-I, yeah! I lov-I love museums!" Peter awkwardly stumbles, leaving Ned wanting to crawl inside his skin at second hand embarrassment.

Liz on the other hand, found it adorable.

"I'm sure you're excited. I was excited too when I was a freshman the first time we went. Anyways, I'll see you around!" Liz makes her way back to the front of the bus, leaving Peter to just stare at her. She's  _ perfect. _

* * *

"Close and together everyone." Mr Harrington instructed, as everyone was making there way around the Spider inhabitant section. Peter has always been fascinated by spiders.

"What I've always admired about Spiders is how the babies eat their mothers." Peter heard the mysterious girl Michelle behind him observe. He looked at her to see if she had anything more to say, but she just glared at him before walking away.

He shook his head. For whatever reason that girl always loves blurting out random facts about  _ anything _ whenever he's within hearing range, but then she always just walks away right afterwards.

Peter snaps a few pictures of the arachnids.

"I wonder how bad it would hurt to be bit by one of these guys. Aren't you ever curious?" Ned asks, whilst quizzically looking at the spiders.

"Considering the pictures of the bumps I've seen, I don't want to find out." Peter replies, leaving Ned to shrug.  
  
"Mmm. But just imagine being someone who lived to tell the tale. Like just .... they lived, dude. That'd be wild." Peter looks back at Ned who has nothing but wide eyes in wonder at the thought, leaving Peter to chuckle a little as he braces his camera for the last shot.

"Maybe." Peter sighs as he finishes his last snap shot, pulling himself back from his camera and adjusting his glasses when he feels them sliding off his face.

Peter steps aside a little bit to check the lighting on his pictures, when a voice catches his attention, "Peter."

Peter looks up immediately, "Hi Liz!" His voice goes up a few octaves, he can tell immediately.

"You know, at my house next Friday night I'm having a Christmas party if you'd be interested in going? I'm inviting everyone so if you could tell Ned about it too that'd be cool?"

Peters eyes widen, "I can come?" 

Liz chuckles, "Well of course." If he was fooling himself he'd think she was blushing right now, but that's impossible. "I mean I'd invite you whether I was inviting everyone or not. You're so smart and the best person on our decathlon team which is awesome since you're-you're a freshman so." Her voice goes a little quieter on the last few words.

"Th-thank you for inviting me. I'll be there. I-I'll tell Ned too." Peter is trying his hardest not to make things any more awkward, so he doesn't want to say much more than that. 

"Cool." Liz's eyes brighten at him, causing Peter to turn bright red.

"C-cool." He quietly replies, holding his head down to avoid eye contact, then looking back up at her again.

She chuckles, "I'll see you there." She happily declares, walking away and leaving Peter to stare. 

Back into the Liz Toomes trance he goes.

At least, that is until he feels a sharp pain on the back of his neck. Peter's impulse reaction is to smack the back of his neck, and feels something wet. And bumpy.  
  
He slowly pulls his hand forward and his worst fear is realized.  
  
A spider bit him, and he just killed it..... aaaand it's all over him.

Great.

* * *

Peter spent the remainder of the day feeling like absolute shit. It was a wonder he even made it through the duration of the day. When he got home he usually spends at least a little bit of time with Ben or May; depending on who is home from work at that given moment, but he just couldn't that day. He honestly felt like death was knocking at his door.   
  
But the next day after he woke up the craziest thing happened, he felt completely better. As if he hadn't spent the previous day dragging his feet. He felt for the back of his neck and the bump that was occupying most of his neck space was gone, only a small speck was left over of it.  
  
Kind of itchy, but nothing he couldn't easily tolerate.  
  
After Peter took his routine morning shower, brushed his teeth, all the essentials and went to put his glasses on, he realized he actually didn't even need them anymore. He's shocked he didn't notice sooner that his vision was perfectly clear now.  
  
Peter makes his way out into the living room and shimmies his jacket on, "Where are you going?" He hears his uncle question from the dining room.  
  
Peter points towards the door, "School?"   
  
Ben walks towards Peter, "It's Saturday?" Peter thinks for a moment, then remembers. "Right." He laughs a little to himself, "Completely forgot."   
  
"So, you ok?" Ben presses his hand to Peter's head, "You do remember how you were acting yesterday, right? Had me and your aunt worried sick, she tried to wake you up for dinner but you were out cold. Now you're acting ok enough to go out?"  
  
"Sorry Ben, I'm so sorry really I don't know what came over me yesterday. I just know I got really sick but somehow this morning I'm completely better." Peter explains, leaving Ben to laugh as he walked away.  
  
"Yeah well if I didn't know you I'd be saying you were faking it to get out of school today. Then again that wouldn't have made sense anyways since as I said today is Saturday and we both could tell you weren't doing so hot." Ben sits back down in the dining room and gets back to sipping his coffee.  
  
"Yeah well .... sorry again, last thing I wanna do is make you guys worry."  
  
"Nah, you're a good kid. Don't worry about it, but since you're up now do me a favor Mr Computer whiz?" Ben gets up, coffee in hand and gets his computer out, sitting next to Peter on the couch, "For some reason for the life of me I just can't get online today, could you---" Peter laughs when he immediately sees the problem.   
  
"All you had to do was...." He scrolls the cursor down to 'wi-fi', clicks on their home route and immediately get back into their wifi network.  
  
Ben looks up at Peter with a look of pride, "You really should work in computers."  
  
Peter laughs, "I mean it really wasn't hard at all." Peter gets up from the couch and grabs an apple from the fridge, "Hey, is it cool with you if I go over to Ned's today? Maybe spend the night? We're working together on this project for chem and it's due Monday so we really wanna work on last minute details."  
  
Ben waves his hand in Peter's direction, "Get outta here. But hey, just make sure to text your aunt where you're at is all I ask. I'm working the night shift so I won't be here when she gets back to tell her myself."  
  
Peter smiles, getting his phone out to do just that, "On it. Thanks Ben."  
  
"Just be home by eight tomorrow night is all I ask. We will want to see some of you before Monday."  
  
"Deal, later Ben!"


	2. Chapter 2

Peter never considered himself a runner. But for whatever reason, he feels so energetic this morning that he just .... runs.  
  
It doesn't even tire him out, the whole way over to Ned's place he just feels this overwhelming bout of energy flow through him.  
  
This is crazy considering walking used to sort of tire him out.   
  
He's always been super skinny, but he just could never shake being in the worst possible shape.   
  
Today however, he feels like he could run a marathon.  
  
Peter sees Ned's silhouette walking to the door before he could even know, "Dude!" Ned exclaims, thoroughly impressed as he opens the door, "How are you here right now? I thought you were going to die yesterday you had us all so scared!"  
  
"Sorry man, I really don't know what happened but I woke up and I'm totally good to work on our project!"  
  
"Awesome, man." They give each other their trade mark handshake, and as they finish Ned's eyes widen, "Woah. Wait have you _had_ that six pack or am I only just now noticing?"  
  
Peter laughs, "What?" He looks down, and brings his hand to his abdomen to find that Ned wasn't exaggerating. They're practically protruding from beneath his t-shirt.  
  
"Woah. Yeah man. I don't know I'm just noticing this myself."  
  
Peter thinks for a moment ..... first he doesn't need his glasses. Then he gets all this super human esque energy, now this magic six pack?   
  
Could that spider bite yesterday had done this? He knows for a fact he started to feel like shit right after he was bit by that same spider. Then he wakes up and he's completely better? Better than he's ever felt in his entire life?  
  
Was that spider some sort of mutated one? Did it mutate _him??_  
  
That's insane. Right?   
  
Peter shakes off this thought, "Milk I guess?" He jokes, before Ned shrugs.  
  
"Hmm. Anyways, come inside. Let's get to work."  
  


* * *

A knock abruptly snaps the two boys out of their thoughts.  
  
Ned's mom walk in with a tray of cookies, "Just thought you boys could use something to snack on. Neither of you have left the room in hours."  
  
Peter does an internal 'ah-ha!' at this. He could tell from the smell downstairs that fresh cookies were being baked.  
  
What is a little strange was how he could hear every little thing that was happening downstairs when his focus was on their project and yet he could hear every sound so much as the crack of an egg to small talk between Mr and Mrs Leeds.  
  
Peter stresses a little at this and watches as Ned gets up to grab the tray from her, "Thanks mom." He hears Mrs Leeds hum of acknowledgement as Ned brings the tray back down to the floor and they get back to work as she leaves the room, periodically pausing to eat their cookies from time to time.  
  


* * *

"Be back dude." Peter mumbles, as he gets up to leave the room and grabs the handle and as he goes to leave something strange happens.  
  
He can't let go of the handle.  
  
He jiggles it back and forth and Ned seems to notice this as he furrows his brow at him, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I-I can't let go of the door? Did you glue this or something?" Peter asks, hectically trying to release his hand from the handle.  
  
Ned laughs as Peter looks over at him with a glare, "This isn't funny dude! Get me off of this, now! I have to pee!"  
  
Ned shakes his head, still laughing, "Bro I didn't do anything to the door. Just quit messing around and let go of it."  
  
Peter shakes his head, "I can't I-" Peter tries to steady his breaths, trying to shake away the anxiety this is bringing.  
  
What feels like an hour later when it reality it is only a few seconds later, Peter finally breaks free from the grasp that handle seemed to have him in.  
  
Peter will worry about that later, he needs to get to the bathroom.  
  
He makes his way down the hall and as he is almost to the bathroom he notices Ned's mom walking by with a tray of food, and she begins to slip.  
  
For whatever reason Peter senses this before she even can, and catches her before she can fall and reflexes moving like a cat, ensures the food safely lands on the tray.  
  
Even the drinks make it back on without a spill.  
  
Peter is in a daze as he hears Mrs Leeds speak, "Wow, nice catch Peter." She laughs, squeezing his shoulder as a way of thanking him before making her way into Ned's room.  
  
Peter's mouth is agape as he opens the door to the bathroom and does what he needs to do, and leaves with the same expression on his face.  
  
Peter slinks back down onto Ned's bed, speechless.  
  
What's happening isn't normal. He's heard about this kind of stuff on the news before.  
  
It's not foreign; supernatural things, he's well aware of that. He's lived his entire life knowing nothing but wormholes forming from the skies, aliens, superpowered humans, Captain America, Thor, men as smart as fucking Iron Man!  
  
But he never imagined anything even remotely similar would ever happen to him.  
  
He's a nerdy kid from Queens, but he's known it since he's woken up. Something just feels ... different about him.  
  
Peter didn't even notice Ned trying to get his attention until he sees a hand waving in front of his face.  
  
"Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost. You ok?"  
  
Peter shuffles his stuff into his bag, "Yeah man look I'm sorry to bail but I don't think I'm feeling well enough to spend the night after all." Peter can see the disappointment on Ned's face before adding, "I swear I-I'll be ok! I just uhm, sorry man we finished most of our project anyways, I'll be back again tomorrow I promise." He zips his bag up before Ned can get a word out and leaves in a rush, "Sorry!"  
  


* * *

Peter is running. He's been running ever since he left Ned's house. He keeps hearing his phone ringing but decides on waiting to check it again.   
  
He _needs_ to figure out what's going on with him.  
  
He abruptly stops at an abandoned ally, void of anybody to watch.  
  
He takes a shaky breath and lets his bag fall to the ground before staring at the brick wall in front of him.  
  
He noticed earlier when he eased down a little was when he was finally able to let go of the handle. So ..... to get sticky again he just has to ease up, right?  
  
That makes sense?  
  
Peter shakes his hand around, "Ok." He whispers to himself, drawing his fingers out and pushing them against the brick wall.  
  
His eyes widen when he notices he's sticking to the wall.  
  
He wonders to himself.... he brings his feet up and notice his feet are doing the same thing. Sticking to the wall.   
  
Peter climbs up a little, feeling something he never has in his life before he looks down and notices ..... he is already like ten feet off the ground.  
  
Oh, there goes Peter's crippling fear of heights again.  
  
Ok, how about no.  
  
Seems gaining whatever powers he has now couldn't get rid of his fear of heights. If anything, they might be amplified now.  
  
He gently eases himself down off the wall, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Holy shit." He mutters to himself.  
  
Peter doesn't understand why, but something in him tells him to jump next. See what happens there.  
  
Peter bends his knees down and takes what he most definitely _wasn't_ intending on being a fifty foot leap.  
  
"Oh my god....oh my god!" He panics as he's up in the air, and before he knows it he's back on the ground.  
  
Peter looks around anxiously to be sure nobody heard or saw that, but thankfully nobody was nearby.  
  
'Maybe .... maybe I've discovered enough about myself for one day.' He thinks to himself, before slinking down and grabbing his book bag and deciding to go for a walk for a little bit before heading home.  
  


* * *

The first thing Peter see's when he comes home is an anxious May waiting, phone in hand with her foot tapping.  
  
'Oh god.' Peter anxiously thinks to himself. He knows that look anywhere.  
  
Her head makes a sharp turn over to Peter's direction as she takes a sigh of relief, "OK, you can never do that to me again!"   
  
Peter takes a look over at the clock on their stove and finds that it's one in the morning. _Yikes._  
  
He left Ned's place at seven, he _really_ lost track of time on that walk.  
  
"Ned called me, said you left in a hurry and asked if you were here. You can't do that to me, or to him! What's wrong with you?" She lectures, before walking over to him in a fast pace and wrapping her arms around him,"I wanna be so mad at you." She whispers, as he hugs her back.  
  
"I'm so sorry, May. Just I don't know .... I had an emergency is all I can say. I'm ok I promise."  
  
She looks back with furrowed eyebrows, "What emergency?"   
  
"Just....." He looks down at his feet, trying to find the right words to say.   
  
He can't tell her. He doesn't want her worrying.  
  
"Just some .... changes I guess."  
  
May's worried look changes into an all knowing one very quickly with a small smirk, "Ah, that answers it." She hums in affirmation, "You know puberty never really works _that_ fast, I was meaning to ask about those muscles you suddenly have on you."  
  
Peter nervously laughs, "Yeah, guess it effects everyone differently."  
  
May nods, "Well look, just from now on please remember to answer your phone calls. I really can't handle not knowing what's going on with you, ok?"  
  
"No problem, love you May."  
  
"Night sweetie." She turns off the kitchen light, right as Peter shuts the door to his room for the night.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Next Friday**

* * *

Peter is sitting next to Ned in his biology class, lost in thought while he should be taking notes.

He _thinks_ he has finally mastered his abilities. He definitely is feeling more confident about them, at least.

For the past week Peter has been pondering all the possible ways to woo Liz at her party tonight. 

Now that he has powers, he knows his chances are upped. Maybe he could take her outside her house and show off his super strength to her? Lift something light like say, a car?

Peter disregards this idea, he doesn't want to be treated _that_ differently. He should probably stick to something more modest.

Meh, he can iron out more details later on what he'll do to impress her.

"Dude." Ned whisper shouts at Peter. Peter looks over at him. "Hmm?"

"I have a good feeling about this party tonight." Ned beams at Peter, giddy.

Peter smiles, "I do too, man. You know how I told you about how I feel a little stronger lately?"

Ned nods, before Peter continues. "Well, it's perfect! She's always seemed more into the jock types so I'll just show off some of my strength."

Ned snorts, "What are you gonna do, lift a car?" He jokes, and Peter goes with it and laughs along with him.

"Yeah right, dude." 

"Boys." Their teacher shouts sharply at them. "Something you'd like to share with that class?" She asks, before students turn back at the two.

"N-no. Sorry." Peter embarrassingly whispers, before getting back to work.

* * *

"Don't forget, you'll need to be back by 8:30 tonight. Your aunts dinner event is tonight."

Peter nods mindlessly, not really having heard what Ben had just said.

"You did hear me just now, right?" Ben asks, a little more stern this time.

Peter takes one of his ear buds out and finally looks over in his direction, "I'm sorry, what?"

Ben groans, "Your aunts dinner event. It's tonight. You can't stay here as long as I know you'd like."

"Yeah, I already knew that." Peter replies, a little annoyed.

"What's with you lately, Peter?"

Peter furrows his brow at him, "What do you mean?"

"You just seem so distracted lately? I mean I can see the outward changes in you clear as day but it's just .... it's weird."

Peter shakes his head, "Nothing's changed?" He asks, trying to play dumb. He doesn't want people knowing about his changes. At least .... not to the full extent. And he doesn't want Ben or May knowing anything at all, the last thing he needs is their worrying.

Ben laughs, "Come on, Pete. I'm not dumb."

"I never said you were. Just ... you know how high school is? A lot of stress sometimes, but that's nothing for you guys to be worried about?"

Ben sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I wouldn't even say you're acting stressed lately." He looks back up at Peter before squinting his eyes at him, "You just seem .... different. I don't really know how to explain it."

Peter shrugs, "Well ....." He starts, before he breaks out into a goofy grin. "Maybe it's because of this girl." 

Ben goes wide eyed with a smirk, his attitude changing fast. "Oh, it wouldn't happen to be this Liz you've told me oh so much about, is it?"

Peter laughs, "Yeah, yeah she's the girl. The party we're at right now is actually hers .... so." Peter breaks into a blush while explaining this, finally earning a laugh from Ben. "Well, I guess that could explain it. I don't know."

They both share a smile, before Peter steps out of the car, "Thanks for the ride, Ben!"

"Sure thing, kiddo. But uh wait!" He calls out, before Peter gets the chance to walk more than a few paces away.

"Just remember, be home by 8:30. Then we'll head out to your aunts dinner event."

"I'll be there!" Peter waves him off, before heading into Liz's house.

* * *

Peter tries to make his way through the sea of kids before he accidentally bumps into Michelle.

"Watch it!" She scolds, before turning around and seeing that it's dorky Peter Parker.

"S-sorry, have you seen Liz?"

"Relax loser, she's right upstairs." She replies, arms folded.

"Thanks!" He runs right up the stairs, leaving Michelle to look up towards him a little sadly.

'Are his feelings for Liz really _that_ strong??' She thinks to herself, before finally spotting Ned.

She paces towards him, "You know your loser buddy just ditched you right?" She deadpans.

Ned shrugs, maybe a little too casually. "He came here for Liz, not me." He laughs off.

"So you literally went with this party to be by yourself?" She asks, feeling snarky. "Only losers go to parties alone."

"You're alone."

"That's besides the point."

After a moments pause, Michelle bites her lip, "So like .... I don't care Leeds. Do not get this twisted. But how much does he like her ....."

Ned raises his brow at her, and she gets worried if he's suspicious or not.

"I know from the minute he saw her our first day of school she's about all he's talked about?"

"Just..." She starts, before she feels a tug at her shirt. She looks down to see a little boy, probably about 9 years old looking up at her. Staring at her like a little creep.

"What?"

"You're very pretty!" He exclaims.

Michelle groans. 'Figures. The guy I'm in love with is upstairs with the most popular girl in school, meanwhile I'm stuck downstairs being complimented by a toddler.' She sourly thinks to herself.

"Uh .... thanks." She awkwardly replies, before looking back up at Ned who appears to be holding back a laugh.

This earns him her signature death glare.

She feels a tug again, annoying her a little. "Look kid aren't you a little young to be at a high school party? Who even are you anyways?"

"Oh, I'm Brad! I'm only here because my brother had to watch me tonight and my parents don't like me being left home alone yet. Can I have your phone number?"

Michelle rolls her eyes, "Who even _is_ your brother and why aren't you with him?"

The little kid bites his lip, "He said I embarrass him." He shakily replies, looking like he's trying not to cry.

'What a sensitive brat.' She thinks to herself.

" _Who_ is he?"

"He's a senior. Kyle Davis. He's upstairs with this girl I think he likes."

Michelle goes wide eyed. She sent Peter upstairs. She sent the love of her life upstairs to the biggest dude in their school who is an _actual_ bulldozer.

Peter Parker is going to die.

* * *

Peter sucks in a breath before he makes his way around to corner to finally see the girl of his dreams.

What he sees isn't entirely ..... settling.

He didn't know Kyle would be up here with her.

They both turn around towards Peter and Liz grants him a big grin while Kyle is giving him a death glare.

"Got somewhere else to be, twig?" 

"I-l-look I'm not looking for any trouble." Peter says, more nervously than he would've liked.

"Kyle, don't." Liz shoots him a glare when she notices his attitude, "He's cool! He can hang out up here with us if he'd like."

Kyle snorts, "Cool, huh?" He walks over to Peter in his 6 foot 4 glory and towers over him.

"I'm not in the mood for this, get out. I'm only warning you once." 

Liz sighs, "Kyle, just stop it, ok?"

"Stop what?" Kyle asks, looking back at Liz . "I think I'm being nice. I'm giving this loser a warning." He condescendingly says as he looks down at Peter.

Peter bites his lower lip before looking back up at Kyle firmly, "I'm not going anywhere. I have just as much a right to be here as you do."

Kyle scoffs, "Oh?"

"Peter, don't." Liz says, a nervous look forming in her eyes. 

"It's ok, Liz." Peter replies, his voice calm and smooth, "He doesn't scare me."

Kyle laughs, "Your funeral, freshman."

Kyle balls his hand into a fist and brings his arm back, then lunges his fist forward.

Peter jumps out of the way of his hit, doing a flip off the ground then landing back onto his feet perfectly.

It's convenient Liz's house is huge or he would've hit the ceiling just now.

Peter looks at Kyle with the same confidence, and Kyle tries time after time to land a blow, missing each time.

"Ok. I've been patient." Peter breathes out, before grabbing Kyle's right wrist before it can land on him.

He tightens his grip on Kyle's wrist, hoping it'll send a clear message.

Kyle begins crying out in pain, and it doesn't take long before tears begin to stream down his face.

At this, Peter lets go, and against his own will he feels a little guilty it went that far.

"You're a freak. I'm outta here...." Kyle bitterly lets out, making his way down the stairs as he still continues to hold his wrist.

Peter's too worried to look over at Liz, scared she might view him differently now.

Peter finally works up the nerve after a few moments and looks over at Liz, fully expecting her to kick him out. Instead, what she says and does next surprises him.

She smiles at him, laughing a little. "I have no idea how you did all that stuff, but he was a jerk anyways, good for you for sticking up for yourself. And don't let him make you feel bad." She walks closer to him, "Want me to show you around?" 

Peter goes wide eyed, and graciously says, "I'd love that." 

* * *

Michelle is sitting on the couch, twirling her hair around in boredom as this kid keeps going on about himself.

"But yeah! I love basketball, my parents get worried about all my nose bleeds, but really ....."

"Brad, we're going home!" Michelle hears Kyle's angry voice not far from her, and she looks over and finds he's holding onto his wrist, looking pained.

"But Kyle!" Brad protests, gesturing over towards Michelle. "I was just talking to this girl!"

"Do I look like I care? Come on!" If Michelle was fooling herself, she'd think he didn't get the chance to kill Peter after all. As a matter of fact, Kyle is looking pretty embarrassed right about now. What could've even happened up there?

Her thoughts are interrupted by Brad tapping her shoulder, "Can I have your number please?" He asks, frantically trying to get his phone out as quickly as possible.

'Kids really do get phones early these days.' She thinks to herself.

She hears Kyle scoffing before walking over to the couch and scooping the small boy up in his arms, despite Brad's protesting.

And crying, a lot of crying.

They finally make their way out of the door, leaving Michelle to sigh in relief and throw her head back onto the couch.

"Thank you god." She quietly mutters to herself.

She just hopes Peter and Liz aren't having _too_ much fun upstairs right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz has been showing Peter around her house for a little while, before they both decide to sit down on her couch.

"So...like I know I kinda laughed it off earlier but I have to ask, just how _did_ you do that?" Liz inquires.

"Uh .... what do you mean?" Peter asks dumbly, trying to buy time for a logical response that doesn't sound crazy.

She lets out a laugh, "I mean .... you jumped really high there? I thought you were about to hit your head on my ceiling. And you were dodging him like it was nothing and just .... I don't know? The way you defended yourself. Didn't know you had it in you I guess?"

Peter pauses for a moment, still trying to conjure up a response that doesn't sound like total bull shit.

"I um ..." She awkwardly stumbles, misinterpreting Peter's silence. "I didn't mean I didn't think you could do it. I just ... that came out wrong."

"Oh no, no no no no no. I get it." Peter quickly rambles, finally letting out the best possible answer he can come up with without being honest. She can't know he has super powers, what if that would like, freak her out?

"I didn't think I had it in me either. I know I've been ..... working out more lately?"

"Yeah, no kidding." She smiles softly, resting her arm on the back of the sofa.

"So like .... where are your parents? I just, I've come over here before for study groups and decathlon practice and I don't think I've ever seen them?" Peter asks, trying to change the subject before they dive too deep into the subject.

"Working. They both work crazy long shifts, but I'd say you have more of a chance of running into my mom than my dad one of these days." Liz answers, leaning over to grab her cup of fruit punch.

"What do they do?" He asks, feeling more and more comfortable being around her. For the time being, at least.

"My mom works in the business field. She used to only work first shift but lately she seems to keep having to stay for overtime. My dad works in a clean up crew. Although I swear he never used to have to work as long as he does now." She shrugs, taking a sip of her punch then setting it back down onto the table. "I miss him a lot, but he reminds me of how well it pays and how it's worth it."

"That's nice." Peter smiles, before realizing how that sounded. "I-I mean it's not-it's not nice that you barely get to see him but-"

Liz just laughs, "It's ok, I get it."

Peter goes back to smiling, relaxing again.

She hums, "Yeah, I know it's nice. But I sometimes try to find where he's at during work days to just visit him every now and then but anytime I even try asking he just tells me it's too dangerous .... whatever that means." She shrugs off.

"I'm sure he's just looking out for you."

She nods, "Yeah, that's true. So what about your parents? What do they do?"

Oh. Yeah that's right, how could she know his living conditions when they've never talked about it.

"I live with my aunt and uncle. My parents uhm, they died." He explains, looking down at his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know." She offers, giving him a look of sympathy.

Peter shrugs, "Yeah it still hurts. But ..." Peter looks back up at Liz, "I'm just lucky with how loving they are I guess. They're as loving as parents could get, maybe more so depending."

Liz smiles warmly at him, "Sounds nice."

Peter nods, "It is nice."

Liz fumbles with her cup awkwardly, seemingly wanting to change the subject to help Peters mood. "So uhm ..... Christmas break this coming Thursday."

Peter finally smiles again, "Yeah, wish it was a little bit sooner to be honest. I keep forgetting we have school again on Monday."

"Yeah, I would've had my party on Wednesday, it would've made so much more sense but my family is going away on a holiday trip this year."

"Oh cool, where are you goi-"

"Peter, dude!" Peter hears the frantic noise of his best friend jogging up the stairs, ultimately ending his alone time with Liz.

When Ned finally rounds the corner he has a frantic look in his eyes.

Peter shakes his head, "Dude what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Your uncle is downstairs."

"What?" Peter springs up on his feet, immediately feeling embarrassed. "Why is he _here?_ Doesn't he know that-"

"Something about some sorta dinner May had and how you missed it?"

Peter loses all color in his face at this revelation. Did he really lose that much track of time? 

He pulls out his phone and sees that yep, he definitely would've missed it. 11:30 illuminate his screen, sending him into a panic.

"Oh god." He turns back towards Liz, "I'm so sorry Liz I don't wanna leave yet but-"

"Just go ahead!" She urges him, "I understand. I'll see you at school on Monday." She smiles at him, before standing back up again. "Besides I really will need to start trying to clear this house up before my parents get back."

Peter smiles at her, before running down the stairs to meet the eyes of his uncle that look they could cut glass at any given moment.

'I'm a dead man.' Peter thinks to himself.

* * *

"You didn't have to yell at me like that in front of _everyone._ " Peter whisper shouts towards his uncle as they head over towards his car.

"Do I look like I care right now? Get in the car, right now." He instructs, not wanting to hear any more of Peter's excuses he was trying to feed him when they were inside.

Peter does as he is told, albeit begrudgingly, and they make their way back home in what was probably the most silent car ride they'd ever experienced together.

* * *

When they got home, neither said a word to the other.

The only times they had bothered to say a word to the other was when Peter offered a lame and half hearted apology to May before Ben sent him off to bed.

Peter doesn't even want to leave his bedroom, he's not up to the lectures he's going to get for forgetting about something because for once in his sorry excuse of a life something good was happening for him.

To be clear, he regrets doing that to May. But he doesn't think he should be getting treated like a criminal for not showing up for _one_ thing that wouldn't of matter whether he had been there or not. He's 14 years old, they can't expect him to want to be glued to their side at all times. He needs to start building up his own life, his own principles, and he should have more choices. Freedom.

He could very well become a world famous athlete one day depending on how he chooses to use his powers, if they know what's good for them they'll learn to stop being so strict and protective. Because like it or not, he's growing up and they can't stop that from happening.

He groans when he hears a knock at his door. He looks over at his alarm clock and finds it's now 9:15 in the morning. He lazily turns around and finds Ben staring down at him. Not mad like last night, but it's definitely one of those looks that says he wants to have a talk.

* * *

Ben sighs when his nephew simply turns around when he sees him.

"Pete, you and I really do need to have a talk, buddy. Ok?"

"Don't buddy me."

Ben groans as he goes to sit down on the edge of Peter's bed. "Look if this is about me embarrassing you in front of all your friends, I'm sorry. I was angry and I guess I sorta lashed out."

Peter scoffs, "No kidding." He finally sits up in his bed offering Ben a hard glare. "Something _amazing_ was finally happening for me, Ben. Of course I lost track of time because I finally had something good going for me, instead of the shit-"

"Watch it!" Ben scolds, his voice raising a little.

Peter heavily sighs, "Instead of the bad luck I've always had. Instead of the joke of a life I've always had, for once-"

"May and I have done everything in our power to offer you the best life we could possibly manage for you. Of course your life isn't perfect but Pete nobody's life is ever easy."

"Did _you_ lose both your parents when you were _five???_ Did _you,_ that same confused five year old suddenly get sent off to your aunt and uncles place where people just kept telling you that you'll never see your own parents again?? Were you ignored and sometimes bullied in school? Because if I'm remembering right I've seen your yearbooks and you were loved by all."

"Pete." He shifts further back into Peter's bed, "I'm sorry. I know, yes, life has dealt you a number of blows-"

"Life can blow me-"

"Peter! God stop talking like that." He sinks further into Peter's twin bed, shifting around a little bit.

Peter says nothing in return, leaving Ben speechless for a few moments. Wishing he could help him further. Being a teenager sucks, he does know that. But he also can't get away with avoiding responsibility.

Ben is finding it harder and harder to bare the tension in this room. He needs to try and find a way to settle this without escalating it any further.

"Pete, look. Your aunts dinner-"

"God, i already apologized! What more do you want from me?!" Peter snaps, leaving Ben to hold his hands up as a gesture to quiet the boy down.

Ben allows for a few moments of silence to pass, before speaking again. He already knows he might not get anywhere with this talk, he's just trying to find the right words that might not offend his hormonal nephew.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." He simply offers, leaving Peter to look over at Ben and squint his eyes at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, his voice aggravated.

"Peter, it really is simple." He squeezes his nephews shoulder, "You could've done good for your aunt last night, she really wanted you there. Last night was important for her, all that means is if you have the ability to do good for others, then do it."

Peter simply looks at his uncle for a few moments, and in those few moments Ben has hope that Peter understood the message.

However, his hopes are dashed when he sees a flash of anger in Peter's eyes. "Are you saying I'm selfish?"

Ben's mouth goes agape, truly not knowing what more he could say or do. He tried using the right words and Peter still found a way to pick that apart.

"Wow." Peter springs up from his bed and looks through his closet, "Yknow, all I've ever done is try my best. And if that's not good enough for you that's your problem, I won't let you make it into mine."

"Peter just stop, what are you doing?" Ben stands up, trying to calm down his neurotic nephew.

"Trying to find my jacket in this old stupid thing." Peter bitterly spits out, venom laced in his voice. "I gotta get out of here before you start picking apart my breathing of all things." He finds his jacket and slings it around his body.

"Just stop it, ok?" He spins his nephew around and tries to get him to look him in the eyes, but to no avail.

"You're an _amazing_ kid. May and I are _so lucky_ to have you, we love you with everything in our beings." Ben continues to try to look Peter in his eyes, and Peter finally looks up letting out a huff. His gaze is rough, fiery and like he wants none of it.

"I'm just trying to tell you son-"

"You're not my dad, don't call me that!" Peter yells, his eyes glossy and his breathing rough but his gaze remaining hard.

Ben is taken aback by this statement, feeling his heart shatter at that. He really has always tried his best not to replace the hole left in Peter's life. But at the very least be good enough for him. He licks his lips and tries not to fall apart right in front of someone that he'll always think of as a son. Even if Peter doesn't see it that way. 

Ben just tightens his lips together, and nods. "Alright, I'm sorry." He slumps down, "Where are you headed?"

Peter shrugs, a bit calmer. "Probably just Ned's place. I don't know yet." His voice is flat, as if he just doesn't want to feel anything anymore.

"Alright. But .... you're worrying me so-Peter." He lets out a sigh, "I _am_ worried. But ..... I'll come by later to pick you up."

Peter snaps his gaze back up at him, "No, I can walk home."

"Just let me ..." Ben lets out, losing a bit of his composure. Peter seems to notice this as his gaze seems to have softened up a bit. He waits for a moment to see if he'll apologize, but he just looks at him.

Ben sighs deeply, "I'll pick you up." His voice cracks.

Peter bites his lip, hesitant for whatever reason. "Well in that case I might stop at Mr Delmar's first. Pick up some food before I get back."

Ben nods, "Alright, I'll be out front of his shop at 9 tonight. Meet me there."

* * *

Peter almost wanted to apologize to Ben at that moment. Maybe he was a little harsh.

Then again though, so was Ben. Where did he get off on preaching to him on morality and basically accusing him of being a terrible person? Fuck that. He deserved it. Peter lets out a huff before walking past Ben and making his way out of the apartment without giving it a second thought.

Peter makes his way down the street just lets himself to his thoughts for a bit. Before something catches his attention.

It's a sign for wrestling of all things, and it has a prize money amount of .... _A THOUSAND DOLLARS?_

Peter could really use that money, he could maybe buy something for Liz with that money. Put some of it in his savings account for when he finally graduates and use the rest to buy Liz whatever she could possibly want.

A small smile appears on Peter's face for the first time that morning. But .... one problem. He doesn't want people knowing he has these powers quite yet. Maybe he could tell Liz on the down low though, she'd be into that, right?

He looks over to the side of the street and finds a discarded paper bag. 

Oh ... Peter knows what he'll do with that.


End file.
